CLARISSES RAPE! 1
by Cjadorable
Summary: OK so This is when she is still married to Ripert, and basically, its about him being a drunk and taking things a bit to far whith his wife, and really hurting her. and of course, Joe is there to help her, but wiat does she accept him or not?


Clarisse sat in her room, her head burried in her tear covered hands. She couldn't erase the events that had just taken place. The way he cornered her on the wall. The smell of Whisky on his breathe. The way he kissed her neck, and arms. The way he forced her, and they way she screamed "NO!" over, and over and over again. The pain he caused her. How could he do that to her? His own wife! How could he hurt her like that? The thought made her lose her breathe for a second, but when she regained it, she let it out in her loud sobs. She glanced up at her surroundings. The site of the messed up sheets on the bed, and the shoes on the floor. She couldnt handle it. It was to much! She stood up, cheeks wet from tears, and they were till coming. She walked over to the mirror that was on the wall. Her refletion scared her. Her eyes black from the mascara that smudged. Her clothes torn and ripped, and her hair mussed. She couldnt bare to look at this anymore. She picked up the closest thing in sight and thrust it at the mirror. Seconds later, it shattered into a million little pieces. Clarisse fell to her knees in frustration. How could this happen? How could her husband who she once cared for, have turned into this drunken, heartless,carless, cold, monster! The sound from the mirror being shattered must have been heard, because 2 minutes later, Joe appered at her door out of breathe from running to her room.

"CLARISSE!!!!!!!" he screamed when he saw the broken glass, and her kneeling on the floor crying. He ran over to her and a little confused of what to do, naturally, put his arm around her. He didnt know what was wrong, but whatever it was, he knew, she needed a friend. But when he tried to touch her, she jerked away, and had a scared look in her eyes. Even though it was him, she didnt want anybody to touch her. She needed to be alone.

" Clarisse, I dont know whats wrong, but I promise you can trust me." he said reaching out his hand trying to convince her to come into his arms.

" NO! NO! NO! NO! I CANT TRUST YOU! I CANT TRUST ANYONE! NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs and causing alot of people to come to her. Charolette, Mia, Lilly, And the Ladies maids. They were all kneeling by her side helping her to her feet. She was crying uncontrolably. Mia and Charolette, had her by her arms, and were walking her out to the study.

" NO! No hes out there! Hes still here. NO! I wont not wiht him there!" Mia now had tears in her eyes because she couldnt bare to see her grandmother this way.

"Who Grandma Who? TELL ME PLEASE!" Mia just couldn't understan it. Why was her grandmother so upset?

" R-R-Rupert! I Cant...I wont! PLease."

"Grandma he left about an hour ago...wait a minute...have you been crying that long? Grandma what happened?"

" EVERYONE LEAVE! PLEASE. not you Mia"  
everyone did as she asked, but Joe, he tried to touch her shoulder, but Clarisse flinched, and screamed. So he had to leave. Soon, after everyone had gone, Clarisse told Mia what hapened, and when she finished, Mia was crying.

" Oh My God! Grandma.. im so sorry, I dont know what to say! I -I-."

"Shhhhh! Dont say anything, all I know is, I cant see him again."

"Of course not! JOe and I..."

"OH GOD JOE!!!"

"What?

" I was so horrible to him! How will he ever forgive me?"

"Because he cares about you! You need to talk to him, let him know what happened, dont push him away, because he cares"  
Clarisse knew this was true, so she asked Mia to send him in. He must have been standing out in the hall, because he came in not even 2 seconds after Mia summond him. He came in, closed the door, and if she looked close enough, she would have seen tears in his eyes. He ran to her and tried to hug her, for he knew what happened, but she pushed him away.

"Please" she said" Just let me tell you what happend"  
And so... she began telling him what happend on the night that changed the way she looked at the world and the people in it forever!...

...TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3... 


End file.
